Counting Tragedies
by musical prodagy22
Summary: When a mysterious new student arrives with a head wrapped in gauze Sasuke has to admit he's intriuged. With a mysterious and scary past of his own he wants to untangle this newbie's as well. But could it be that their past could be to hard to unravel even for Sasuke? And if he does unravel their mysteries what will become of him?
1. Chapter 1

? Pov

I run down the hall my chocolate colored eyes filled with excitement and my tan skin flushed pink from running. Nearly all of my head is wrapped in a thick gauze besides a thin piece revealing my small nose and eyes. I'm carrying a large book and my black pants and shirt nearly engulf my thin body.

"One more fall or bump and I'm wrapping your entire head child." was what the nurse had said when I had tripped and nearly cracked my skull open. Again.

I run around corners -once dodging a flying star that nearly took me out- looking for my classroom. Finally I find it and as I enter the only thing I see is a large group of girls gathered around something. No one sees me fighting to get through the crowd. Sighing I try to make my way to a desk but am quickly pushed out of the way but not before I see what the girls have gathered round. Two boys one with black hair the other with yellow are glaring at each other. Suddenly the boy behind the one with yellow hair moves and pushes the two boys together. All the girls gasp and rush towards the boy with yellow hair. I yelp as I'm pushed back out the door. Losing my footing I tumble over and slam my head into the ground knocking myself unconscious.

Sasuke's Pov

I glare at Naruto then suddenly he leans toward me and we kiss. I draw back disgusted and watch as the teacher walks in. He pauses at the door for a moment taking in the girls beating the crap out of Naruto. I actually feel kind of bad for him as he begs for mercy. Then I think of the kiss and it fades. The girls finally stop and Naruto sits next to Sakura who sits a seat away from me. The teacher walks to his desk and starts talking about groups. All of the sudden the door bursts open and a person walks in their entire head covered in bandages. Their clothes are pretty baggy so I can't tell whether it's a boy or girl but girls wear dresses or really tight pants so it has to be a boy. He's holding a giant book but I can't see the name. He walks to the teacher and says something. The teacher gestures at the room and the boy tilts his head to the side in confusion. The teacher sighs and points to me. He turns and looks at me- no beside me. Turning I see the empty seat beside me and Sakura whose looking at me lovingly. I resist the urge to shudder- she'd probably take it the wrong way. The boy walks over and takes the seat next to me dropping the book he has heavily onto the desk much to Sakura's horror though Naruto looks pleased that Sakura's not seated beside me anymore.

"What do you think your doing?" Sakura shrieks and the boy flinches.

"Shut up Sakura. He's just sitting down." I say and she turns a bright shade of pink. The boy mumbles something and I turn to them. He looks at me with large brown eyes framed by thick dark lashes. I can't help that my mouth drops at the site. I've never seen a guy with such nice eyes.

"I said I'm fine. I can handle myself. And I'm not-" he says in a smooth musical voice muffled by the gauze but the teacher interrupts him.

"Okay here are the groups. Group one..." I zone off again until I hear my name called. "Sasuke, Naruto, and the new student. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." he says. The guy waves his hand as if the thought disgusts him. The teacher shrugs and continues on. "Alright come in tomorrow to meet your sensei." After everyone leaves I stand up and am about to go eat when I hear a loud thud. Turning I see the boy on the floor his book open. I pick it up and see tons of footnotes on the side. I flip through it a bit until I hear a loud cough. Looking up I see the boy holding his hand out. His fingers are long and thin and I hand him the book. He rushes out of the room stumbling a bit. For some reason I can't wait for the next day. Right now though it's lunch and I began to exit the class food in hand. As soon as I'm outside Sakura's on me like a leech.

"Hey Sasuke! I know we're not on the same team or anything but I was wondering would you like to eat..." I walk away quickly knowing what she wants. I rush back into the building and climb up the stairs not looking away from the floor. I nearly run into the new guy from my class and the book flies out of his hands again. Quickly he grabs for it as if to make sure I don't see anything more.

"You okay?" I ask and he nods. I stare for a moment before shaking my head. "I don't even know your name." I say and he looks surprised.

"Raven. My name is Raven." he says. I smile and think about how unusual the name is. "Do you know where I'm supposed to eat at?" Raven asks holding up a food container. I nod and point up the stairs.

"That's where I was heading actually." I say.

"Can I join you?" he asks. I nod and we make our way to the place I was headed. It's quiet near the roof where nearly no one goes. I stand by the open window while Raven sits on the floor. I watch as he tries to eat but can't because of the gauze. I'm about to tell him to take it off when I'm attacked from behind. Looking up I see Naruto and I growl. Hitting him upside the head he falls but quickly rights himself. I hit him again and he falls once more. I let my guard drop and then I'm attacked again by multiple Naruto's. I fall to the ground and hear a loud shout. Opening my eyes I see Raven stabbing Naruto in the chest but my ears are ringing and I can't hear what they're saying. He looks embarrassed and rubs the back of his head.

"-sorry. I just. I just. Sakura-"he starts but Raven cuts him off.

"Your to good for her. I met her once and she was really mean. And I saw her beat you up. Well sort of."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asks. I want so badly to jump up and kick his ass but I don't want to frighten Raven.

"I was pushed out of the classroom when I saw them attack. I got knocked unconscious and one of the teachers dragged me away a while after. That's why I was late." Naruto glances at me then sighs and looks defeated.

"Fine I'm sorry. We're on the same team we should work together." he says and holds his hand out to me. I take it and stand brushing dirt off of my clothes. Then I turn to Naruto and slam my fist into his face taking great pleasure as he falls.

"Forgiveness isn't a strong trait of mine." I say and hear Raven sigh. Turning to look at what's bothering him I get a fist to the nose instead. I fall next to Naruto who looks at me and laughs.

"Rudeness was not necessary." I hear Raven say and Naruto bursts out laughing. That whole looking forward to the next day? That's fading a bit.

The Next Day...

I stare at the ceiling listening to Naruto's complaints about our sensai's lateness. Raven sits on one of the desks his legs dangling.

"So I have a question. What's with the bandages? Where are you from? Why are you hear? Where's your headband?" Naruto questions and I can't help but wonder to. Naruto gets distracted and sticks an eraser in the top of the door as a prank.

"Do you really think that'll work? Not everyone's as stupid as you." I say coolly and Naruto glares at me. Just then the door opens and our sensei walks in the eraser hitting him on the head. He looks up as Naruto laughs at our new sensei who's headband covers one eye and has on a mask covering the rest of his face except his right eye.

"Hm how can I put this? My first impression of this group. Your a bunch of idiots." he says running a hand through his white hair and I look down at the desk. Naruto's prank wasn't my fault. I hear Raven growl and look up surprised. "Alright then follow me." We all do and a few minutes later we're sitting some stairs on the roof of a building with trees on each side of us.

"Okay why don't you introduce yourself? One at a time." he says in a bored voice.

"What are we supposed to say?" Raven asks.

"Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that." he says crossing his arms.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean before we talk tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto says and our sensei points at himself.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate. Eh I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future. Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies." he says. "Alright your turn. You on the right. You first."

Naruto starts talking about ramen and I tune out. Then Kakashi turns to me. "You in the middle. Your up."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is _not_ a dream because I _will_ make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." I say and everyone looks at me. Naruto looks a scared and I nearly laugh.

"My turn!" Raven says excitedly without waiting for Kakashi to tell him to go. "My name's Raven. I don't really have any hobbies but my dream is to see the ocean once more. I like when the sun sets, the night sky when it's completely clear, and the smell of the ocean of course." Raven closes his eyes and sighs dreamily before continuing. "I hate potatoes when they're not cooked and carrots when they are. I also hate the people who killed my family then tortured me." Even Kakashi looks surprised.

"May I ask whether you are a boy or girl?" he says. Raven looks up and touches the bandages on his face.

"Oops. I was supposed to take these off this morning. Guess I forgot." Pulling a kunai from inside his shirt I watch Raven cut one of the strips and pull. The whole thing falls off in a flurry and then I see thick dark brown hair. Lucius pink lips smile at us and I now realize that Raven is actually a girl as she fluffs her shoulder length hair. She's beautiful no lie but in a dark way like I've heard girls say about me.

"So your a _girl_?" Naruto asks and I roll my eyes at his stupidity but then remember how I thought she was a guy. Probably should have guessed otherwise from the eyes and the way she talked.

"Good your each unique. Some more than others." Kakashi looks in Raven's direction but she's to busy staring at a leaf that floated into her lap. "And you have your own ideas. Some less than others." He glances at Naruto this time. "We'll have our first mission tomorrow." he finishes.

"Uh. What kind are we going to have?" Naruto asks.

"It's a task that the four of us will do together."

"What what what what?" Naruto asks and I resist punching him again. I may be punched in the process.

"A survival exercise." Kakashi says.

"Huh? Survival exercise? We did that at the academy!" Naruto cries.

"This is not like your previous training." Kakashi says calmly.

"So uh so what type of training is it?" Naruto asks and Kakashi laughs.

"If I tell you the answer your not gonna like it." he says. This captures Raven's attention and she looks at Kakashi her head tilted to the side.

"What is it." She isn't questioning him- she's demanding an answer.

Kakashi looks at her before continuing. "Of the 27 graduates only 9 will actually be accepted while the others will be put back into the academy. But since _you_ unbalanced our scales it will be 28 and 10."

"Are you serious we worked-" Naruto starts but Raven cuts him off.

"That's awesome! If we make it we'll know we're really good! And then I can start training and..." she carries on talking to herself gesturing with her hands once in a while.

"Okay? We'll meet at the designated training area at 5. That's in the morning Naruto. And don't eat unless you want to throw up alright? Your dismissed" Kakashi says and then leaves along with Naruto. I get up and see that Raven's lying on her back eyes closed.

"What _are_ you doing?" I ask and she opens one eye.

"Trying to get some sleep. Gonna need it for tomorrow if I want to pass. I've _got_ to pass so let me be." she says and closes her eyes again. I squat next to her.

"Why sleep on the ground? Why not go home? A bed-" Suddenly her eyes fly open and she sits up.

"Did you not hear me earlier? My family's dead. I have _no _money and you know what that means? _No bed_." she says and I watch her cheeks flush with anger. I hold my hands up for defence.

"Okay okay. Sorry." I watch as she slowly lies back down. Then I lie next to her folding my arms behind my head. "I lost my family to and so did Naruto. We each have homes of our own so why don't you?" I ask.

"Because I'm new to town? Because I'm a girl? I don't know! If you have a house of your own why don't you go? I'm not a people person and I can tell you aren't either. So just go home and let me be." she says. I turn to her and she that she's looking at the sky her eyes filled with tears. One falls gliding down her cheek and I watch as more follow. Swallowing my pride I sigh.

"I'm sorry that I said that." I say and the words taste vile. I absolutely hate apologizing to anyone. Raven laughs but it's cruel and I almost flinch.

"Yah your so sorry huh? So then why'd you say it in the first place?" she says her tone bitter. The sun's begun to sink and soon it'll be dark. I steal a glance at her but her back's to me. I sit up and look at her.

"I said I'm sorry okay? Your not the only one who lost a family. I lost an entire clan." I say and finally she turns and looks at me.

"Were you tied to a chair for two months? Did you watch as the people who kidnapped you sliced open your mother and tore out your unborn baby sister? Did you then have them throw her into your lap as you screamed? Did you have to watch as your mother slowly bled to death? Or your father tip his chair over and then slam his head into the floor until his skull cracked cause he'd gone crazy? My big brother was starved to death and if I tried to hand him any food I was hung up and whipped. I watched my younger sister Marie get used as a dart board and yet they did nothing to me. All they did was torture me by forcing me to watch my loved ones die. Then they hung me up by my hands like an ornament and they whipped me some more. You know just for fun. Finally these _ninjas_ they came on a rescue mission or something. They took nearly a year. _A year_. And that can never take away the pain or the scars that wouldn't have been their if they had saved us quicker. Here look."

She lifts up the back of her shirt and in the dimming light I see dozens of long jagged scars across her back. She pulls her sleeves up and reveals more on her arms and legs.

"That's horrible." I say and my mouth hangs open. This girl has been through just as much as me.

"Yah I know." she whispers.

"I never would have guessed. Your so... cheerful." I say then close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Would you like to stay at my house? It's a lot better than the ground." She looks at me and smiles this time for real.

"Really?" I nod. "Alright." she agrees.

"Okay come on then." I say and help her up. When we arrive at my house I change into my pajamas and convince her into using my bed while I sleep on the floor next to her. As soon as I fall asleep I dream of bloody babies and human dartboards.

**So there you have it folks! An explanation for the first part is that since Raven's clothes were baggy and she wore long pants Sasuke automatically assumed that she was a he. **

**Disclaimer- I own none of the Naruto characters but I do own Raven.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters here except Raven.**

Sasuke's Pov

I wake up the next morning to something warm next to me. Opening my eyes I see Raven snuggled next to me her mouth slightly open. I shake her lightly and her eyes open slowly. She yawns stretching her arms out and nearly hitting me. I look at her tousled hair and the light circles under her eyes.

"How'd you end up on the floor?" I ask and she shrugs.

"I'm a heavy sleeper. I probably fell and didn't even realize it." she says and I glance at the clock on my desk.

"Oh shit! Sorry." I apologize to Raven. "It's nearly five! We have to hurry." I start pulling off my pants and hear Raven let out a shriek.

"Sasuke! I'm a _girl _remember?! You could a least warn me." I look up and see her covering her eyes. I pull the blanket that's half on the bed half on the floor and throw it over her head getting a "Seriously?" out of her before I continue to undress. When I finish I pull the blanket off her head and hand her a brush. She looks at it then runs it through her hair. Then I realize she's still wearing her clothes from yesterday. Going to my closet I pull out a white shirt to small for me but as she pulls it on I see it nearly engulfs her. But so did her other clothes. I find a pair of dark purple pants that actually fit though we have to cut the bottoms a bit. She pulls on her black sandals and we walk to the training area only to find Naruto asleep and Kakashi no where to be found. Raven shakes him awake and whispers something to him. He looks surprised then grins and falls back asleep. She then turns to me and whispers what she told to Naruto. I eye her warily.

"Yah but will it work?" I ask. She waves the thought away and I sigh. We wait and finally Kakashi arrives. Raven kicks Naruto to wake him up this time.

"Your late." Raven states and Kakashi looks at her.

"Yes I know. I crossed a black cat and had to take the long way. So sorry. Anyway shall I explain your mission?" We all nod simultaneously. "Okay so you must collect these two bells by noon or else no lunch." He holds up two and I see Raven's eyes narrow.

"Why only two Kakashi sensei?" she asks for once. Kakashi doesn't answer he just shrugs.

"That's why you told us not to eat breakfast?" Naruto says and Kakashi shrugs again.

"It's possible. You may use any weapon including shuriken. If you aren't prepared to kill me you won't get the bells."

"Oh come on sensei! You couldn't even dodge the eraser." Naruto says laughing.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safety ignore them. Lowest scores. Losers." Kakashi retorts and I see Naruto face become red with anger. "When I say start you may begin." Naruto doesn't wait he charges at Kakashi who dodges him and then puts the kunai he was being attacked with to Naruto's head.

"I didn't say begin Naruto. But since you came at me with the full intention of destroying me how can I put this? I'm actually staring to like you guy. Now begin." He pushes the timer and we rush off.

Kakashi's Pov

I watch as my students jump into the trees. I carefully follow behind them to find out what's going on. The other student I put through this went in other directions but Raven and Naruto launched after Sasuke. I see Raven and Naruto standing on a thick branch with Sasuke.

"I've got an idea. I f we work together we can get the bells easily." Raven says pulling a leaf out of her hair. I watch Sasuke roll his eyes

"There's only 2 bells one of us will have to give it up and get sent to the academy. I'm not taking a chance. Sorry." he says. _Pity her idea was good,_ I think.

"I'm sorry too Raven but if I want to be a great-" Naruto starts but Raven looks at him and he stops as her anger is nearly see able. She then flips off the branch and heads back to where I'm supposed to be. I quickly rush back and sit on a stump next to the timer pulling out my book. About 6 minutes later she appears out of the bushes.

"Hey Kakashi sensei. Whatcha ya reading?" she asks as if we're not supposed to be fighting. I don't look up at her but I do smile.

"Make out Paradise. Actually I was at a good part until you interrupted." I say.

"Well then give me the bells and you can continue reading." she says. Is she serious? I look up at her in surprise something I've been doing a lot. Her face is straight. Does she really think I'll just give her the bells?

"No way. You have to fight to get these. It's called survival for a reason."

"Fine then get up and fight." she says crossing her arms. I stand up not putting the book away.

"Alright. I guess the whole silent and hidden thing doesn't suit you well?" I ask. Raven tilts her head thick hair falling into her eyes. She stares at me and tries to do a hand sign but messes up and lets out a string of curse words. I use my speed to disappear and then reappear behind Raven. She turns but it's to late and I thrust my hand into the back of her neck. Blood flies out of her mouth and she falls to the ground. She begins to convulse and I see Sasuke jump from a tree and run towards us. He tries to hold her still but she jerks and her eyes roll up into her head. Naruto runs out of the bushes looking ready to attack but when he sees Raven he stops and turns to me.

"What did you do to her?!" he yells and I look at Raven who Sasuke's still trying to hold down.

"I have no clue. I just hit her in the back of the neck not even full force." I say.

"Well you obviously did something! What are we gonna do? You have to help her sensei!" Naruto yells and I nod and the two of us squat next to Sasuke. White foam is beginning to fall from her mouth. Suddenly there's a soft jingle and then a puff of smoke. I cough and wave blindly at the air. When the smoke clears I look down and see Sasuke holding a log.

"So can we eat?" I hear a voice say from behind me. Turning I see Raven standing behind us holding both bells and smiling impishly.

"What?" I tap my belt and realize the bells are gone. "How on Earth-" I start but Raven cuts me off.

"I used a replacement jutsu with the log. Then I made it so that no matter where you hit me my the log would go into a sort of seizure like faze. I knew you probably would have stopped for a moment and even a slight let down of your guard would make it easy for me to get the bells." she says and Sasuke and Naruto laugh. Sasuke lets the log drop from his lap and Naruto falls over holding his stomach.

"What's going on?" I ask looking at the three of them. Even Sasuke is smiling and I feel my eyebrows furrow together in confusion. Raven giggles and puts a hand to her mouth.

"Your pretty clueless for a jouin." she says between laughs.

"What is going on?!" I shout. Confusion is setting in and my patience is wearing thin.

"Well you see you were tricked sensei." she says pushing her hair out of her face as she explains...

*Flashback in Sasukes Pov*

I wait a few minutes before helping Raven back onto the branch.

"How'd you know he would follow us?" Naruto asks. Raven had told us when we were waiting that we would pretend to want to work alone. Then we would meet back up and discuss the real plan.

"Because if all your students were gathering in one place wouldn't you be curious?" she says. Naruto thinks about it for a moment then nods. "Thought so. Now here's the plan. I'll use a replacement jutsu on a log and let Kakashi hit me. When he does the replacement will start to convulse and you'll rush out Sasuke. Then a few minutes later you run out Naruto and start yelling at Kakashi. Make it realistic. I'll get the bells. I better hurry. See ya!" I watch her take off then me and Naruto follow.

A few minutes later from my place in the trees I see her replacement hop out of the bushes. The real her on the other hand sits next to Naruto in the bushes under me controlling the replacement. I watch as Kakashi stands and as the replacement messes up on the jutsu signs. Kakashi is suddenly behind her and slams his hand into her neck. Blood spurts out of it's mouth and the replacement falls heavily then starts jerking. I wait for a moment then hop out of the tree and rush over to the replacement holding it down. It's skin is cold and feels like wax. I see Naruto rush out of the bushes in a fighting position. Then he sees me and Raven's replacement and stops instead turning to Kakashi and yelling. He actually does a pretty good job to. I see Kakashi and Naruto squat next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Raven moving closer her hands in the sign for the replacement. When she's about five yards away she releases the replacement and there's an explosion of smoke. I hear a slight jingle and grin. When the smoke clears I'm holding a log and Kakashi looks really confused.

"Can we eat now?" I hear Raven say and we turn and see her holding the bells...

*End of Flashback*

I stare at my students expressions; Sasuke looks smug, Naruto looks excited, and Raven looks happy. _How fake her expressions can be,_ I think. When we talked yesterday about what we hated she had her bandages on I couldn't read her expression but I think that she would have been pretending like she is now. I look at the three of them and smile. They did as I had wanted they used teamwork.

"You all pass." I say and watch as Naruto jumps up and starts screaming with joy. Sasuke seems to perk up but you can't really tell with him. I look at Raven and see a dark expression cross her face before it's replaced by that fake happiness as she claps her hands and jumps for joy. That girl is awfully peculiar.

"And you may also eat." I say then hold out two containers of food. The third is tucked away for myself. I watch as the three of them gaze longingly at the boxes of food until realization dawns that there's only two. They look back and forth between them until Raven waves a hand and smiles.

"You two eat. I'm not hungry." she says. Both boys grab a food carton and open it. They both also look at the box then hand it back to me in in perfect sync

"Here. I'm not hungry either." they both say. They exchange a glance as if they can't believe they've repeated what the other said. I hear their stomach's growl a tell tale sign that their lying. I smile at them then reach into my bag and grab the food cartoon that was supposed to be for me and hand it to Raven instead. She looks at it her eyes wide as if I'm offering gold.

"No sensei. I can't take your food." she says holding her hands up as if in surrender and I put my elbow on my knee then put my head into onto my hand still holding the box.

"I never said it was for me." I say and she hesitates before taking hold of the box and snapping off the lid. The trio sits cris crossed like me on the ground in front of the stump I'm sitting on.

All I can think about is how odd they all are. And how much trouble their going to be...


End file.
